Pink and Green Simply Just don't Mixx
by Dust-Bunny1
Summary: There's a new alien on the planet and she's bent on destruction, no matter what she has to do(R&R please)
1. Piggies and proop, I mean poop slushies

Pink and Green Simply Just don't mixx  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's except Zidge, Hiss,  
  
And the entire irkusen race.  
  
  
  
Summary: There's a new alien on earth and she's bent on destruction no matter what she has to do (R&R, and please understand that this is my first fic so if it sucks that bad, make suggestions not mean remarks).  
  
Author's note's: I did not want to make this a PG-13 story but since there is some cussing I kinda had to, enjoy the fic.  
  
(  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun reflected in a newly made puddle as a little boy and a woman that looked to be his father slushed through it, and their shoe's made a shlucking sound as they stepped out of it. Mean while Zim watches this act in disgust through his newly fixed window as he eve's drops on their conversation.  
  
"…But I want a POOP SHUSHIE!" wined the small child as they slushed through another puddle, Zim shuddered.  
  
"No Medfield you may not have a proop slushy, you know I disapprove of you eating highly concentrated proop"  
  
"It's POOP not proop" whined the little brat. "And I want one right now!"  
  
"Fine Medfield you may have one when I see a pig drenched in proop fly, now would you please cease this nonsense"  
  
At that very moment Gir flew over head on top of a big pink pig which he was drenching in Poop slushy.  
  
"See Mommy it's a big pig drenched in poop slushy, now can I have one?"  
  
"I said proop not poop, now come along we'll be late for church," said the woman briskly and tugged her child along in the direction of the church.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hmm, Gir! Come here!" Said Zim as he continuously stroked his chin.  
  
"Yes master?" asked the small robot.  
  
"Gir I want to follow these filthy human dirt bags to this thing called CHURCH, and then I want you to bring back as much data as possible is that understood?"  
  
Then Gir's eyes narrowed and turned red. "Yes master!" he replied and his little jets came out of his feet as he flew through the brand new window.  
  
"Gir that was new!!!!!!!!!" zim cried after him angrily.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A small pink thing fell through space as a orange thingy clung to it's back screaming in agony, or was that the pink thingy I'm not sure, soon they hit earths atmosphere and cot fire. Luckily they fell into the ocean soon after. Quickly the orange thingy's back-up rocket boosters kicked in and they speed out of the ocean and in to the nearest cliff-side.  
  
About five hours later they made it to the top where an alien convention was being held. "Oh shit" mumbled the pink thing which I think is an alien, again I'm not sure; the orange thing began to prance around singing 'oh shit oh shit' over and over again. (Unfortunately there were small children in this crowed). "Come hiss" mumbled the pink alien to the thing we now know is a 'Hiss' whatever that is. All the people where still gawking as they began to walk away that's when the pink alien (or what ever IT is) turned around with lazar gun in hand and burned down the whole place (the people got away though), then turned and began walking in the other direction. Hiss was still about ten miles behind her with its butt planted firmly into the dirt. "Hiss what exactly you are doing?" IT questioned with its back still turned. "I'm play'n in the mud" (the other) IT screamed as it began to roll around in the dirt.  
  
"Hiss we need to go now" IT said getting agitated.  
  
"But I don't wanna"  
  
"Hiss we really need to go!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hiss get over here right now!"  
  
"No no no!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no!"  
  
"Uggg!" singed the thing who was now really agitated.  
  
"I wanna stay RIGHT here" wined the small orange piece of metal.  
  
"Fine you stay here I'll just concur this planet on my own!"  
  
"Awww, you're no fun." The robot sighed picking up a piece of dirt and beginning to run around with it.  
  
"Why do I always get stuck with the crappy machinery" she (or at least I believe IT'S a she) mumbled once again beginning to walk off.  
  
"Master wait for me!" cried the robot and chased after her.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Have more soon,  
  
Please r&r I really need to know what u, the readers, think! ( 


	2. The News, a drunken farmer, headless mon...

Author's notes: Even though I don't have that many review's I am going to keep writing! Anyway please enjoy this chapter, oh yah I screwed up u can now review anonymously. (Not that I care I just accidentally left the button checked), oh and thanks for the nice review Nuna! :) (Please R&R!)  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim sat in front of his T.V to pass the time as he awaited Gir's arrival. As he flipped through the channels something caught his eye, it was a news bulletin. "Hmm" Zim mumbled as he watched a man with a microphone stutter about some kind of "Doom". "What could possibly be more terrifying than the terror that I, ZIM, plan to rain down on all of these idiotic earth monkeys?!" Zim began to preach. He decided to listen to what this worthless human had to say, maybe whatever this thing was he could join forces with it. So he listened and watched attentively.  
  
(On The T.V)  
  
Now sir, as we can see this place has been mutilated, if it is possible could you tell us what happened?" The news man asked of what looked like a drunken farmer.  
  
"It was terrible, and pink, and oh god it was sooo pink,"  
  
"Sir what was pink?"  
  
"Oh dear god it was so unbearably pink, it emerged for the fire like a spawn of Satan, oh god the pink, the pink the pink!"  
  
"Sir would you please tell us exactly what happened without so much emphasis on the colors?" The newsman asked, his tolerance seemed to be lessening with every word the drunk said.  
  
"I, I, it was so, so, oh dear god it was so….." The drunk was struggling to get words out of his mouth.  
  
"It was so what!" The newsman was now on the verge of a mental break down.  
  
"PINK!"  
  
"Oh for the love of god, hey frank are you sure this man is sane?" The news man asked his assistant frank who had found the man in the first place.  
  
"He's saner than you are!" Frank heartily replied.  
  
"At least I don't poo in other people's socks when I am invited for dinner!"  
  
"It was the monkey I swear, it's your fault for leaving the sock in the bathroom, and Monkeys aren't that smart you know!" Frank began to tear up. The crowd gasped. "How dare you call monkeys idiots!" a woman in back screeched. "Yeah!" the crowd echoed. "That's not what I meant, my monkey doesn't have a head," Frank began, "Then where's its brain?" a little boy asked, "In his stomach" Frank began to weep. "Aww" the crowed again echoed, "bu, but earlier he said the koala's are communists!" The news man lied in an attempt to try and get the crowd angry again. "Lets get him!" cried bloaty cried, spitting out his sandwich in the process (They were giving away free food), "Yeah!" Cried the crowd and chased after the man.  
  
"Well folks that the report for today and now to sum everything up if you have just tuned in: Our witness is a drunk who obsess' with pink, Franks a jerk who owns a headless monkey and thinks koala's are communists, Bloaty needs to go on a diet, and I need a vacation. We'll have more on this terrible disaster in as soon as we figure it out, good ni-" the news man was then cut off by a short boy with a gigantic head (the head thing gave it away didn't it?) "It was Zim, Zim did this!" cried the Big headed boy named Dib.  
  
"Excuse me young man the news report is over and-" A security guard began and then again was cut off by Big-Head, "No you don't under stand Zim's an alien and he's trying to-", "LEAVE!" yelled the security guard who was obviously in need of some coffee. "Yes ma'am" Dib squeaked and scampered off like a rodent.  
  
(News report is now over)  
  
"Hmm, stupid Dib, Now where's Gir?" At that moment Gir once again crashed through the tarp that hung in place of the window that he had broke earlier. "I'm Home" came the always high pitched and cheery voice of Gir. "Gir! Ugg, never mind, did you collect any useful data on that church thingy!" zim questioned, Shuddering at the thought of those people sloshing through the puddle. "Yeah-, and I got pudding on a stick!" The chirpy piece of metal replied. "That's wonderful Gir-; now tell me what you found about the church!" Zim was getting a little anxious; with his now possible ally he could take over this thing called church easily. "Well---, They all sit around and I think the prey for something, and I think they are preying to this guy named GOD, and there's this funny looking old guy who talks about really boring stuff, and he reads out of this thing called a bible, which is all about that GOD guy and the place where he lives which is called heaven, and that's all I remember, I'm gonna go roll around in the mud now!" The robot screeched and ran outside (after changing into his dog costume). "Hmm, they all prey to this guy named god, Hmm," Zim began to think; "I must go to my LAB!" he yelled and ran and jumped down his toilet.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
I am going to write more as soon as I have time :) 


End file.
